Bird feeders are well known in the art and many different designs are available. The basic principle of one type of bird feeder is the provision of a seed container wherein the birds may gain access to the seed through a seed port opening in the side of the seed container. In order to prevent bird seed from falling out of the seed container, a seed port having a baffle is provided. A seed port will protect the seed from falling out of the container while, at the same time, providing access for the birds to the seeds.
Many different ways of forming and assembling seed ports are known in the art. These range from seed ports which are formed integrally with the seed container to those which are assembled as a separate component. The present invention provides a seed port which may be utilized with either a flat wall or an arcuate wall of a container and which seed port is permanently attached to the container.